Dream of a Prince
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: A little fic I wrote while downing a whole bunch of discounted Haloween Candy, it has to do with Vegita, (Duh)


Dream of a Prince  
The first ever DBZ fanfic created by: Fallen Angel of the Light.  
  
Disclaimer: I am sure you've read enough of these that you know what's going on. I don't own the characters, only the stories itself. Read, Review, and don't forget, one by one the penguins steal my sanity.  
  
  
"Take this Father, I will not be needing it anymore," sneers my son as he throws down the last of his armor at my feet, armor that I secretly forged for him into the mud that is stained with blood.  
  
"What are you talking about boy," I demand as I cannot even command myself to use his given name.  
  
"I'm through with this, with the fighting, the pain, the suffering! Goten's dead, Gohan's dead, my mom is dying! And for what? To save this planet from a couple of scum sucking alien creeps? We could have left!"  
  
"You are a fool," I sneer, "Do you think that Kakarot and his son died in vain? They gave us enough time to power up and finish them. Look at yourself! You are a saiyan of the royal bloodline! You are a prince!"  
  
"Of a dead race," he screams back interrupting me.  
  
Instinctively, I dash forward and arch a punch at his face. He goes flying, but he's taken harder blows. I know it hurts him because I did it, his father. "Never speak that way about our kind again!"  
  
"I am done with this, Vegita," my son growls as he turns away, powers up, and then flies off.   
  
I yell in rage and then fly off in the opposite direction towards the home I share with Bulma. I know that it will be empty. As Trunks said, she is dying. If I could get my hands on only one thing it would be a regeneration chamber. That's all I would ever need. Perhaps, if I, ugh, humble myself a little, that annoying cat Koran will share a Senzu bean with me.   
  
"Hello Vegita," comes a voice next to me as I stop in surprise to see who snuck up on me. I see no one either above me or to my sides.  
  
"Just a second," comes the pleasant voice again, and I find that I have been transported to a room of pure white. It is the Hyperbolic time chamber, and standing in the center is that stupid Namekian kid Dende.   
  
"What do you want you weak fool," I roar.   
  
"Calm down Vegita, I felt we needed to talk," says Dende as his voice suddenly becomes icy, "And you do not have a say in the matter."  
  
"That's what you think," I scream and release an energy blast at him. The next thing I sense is two of his long and spindly fingers pressing into the back of my neck. From the outstretched fingers, I feel him suddenly charge up a blast. At this close range, I know I cannot dodge it, and probably won't survive it either.  
  
"Now then Vegita, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is you power down, and we have our discussion. Or, if you would prefer, I can blast you to the next dimension and we can continue this heart to heart there."  
  
"How did you get this strong?" I demand as I let my power level drain down.  
  
"I am the Guardian of the Earth, that is enough," he says as he too powers down and stands facing me. He stands maybe three feet tall three and a half at most, shorter than Kakarot's son. In his hand is the long staff that Kami use to carry. It furthers accents his short stature, but I can sense that he has grown stronger.   
  
"Now then, follow me," said Dende as he turns and walks out towards the door.   
  
"What do you want?" I ask again as we leave the room.  
  
"I have a question to pose for you Vegita. Koran has no more Senzu beans left, I know this for a fact. I also know that Bulma will not survive."  
  
"What?" I roar as I grab Dende by the front of his cloak and yank him into the air.  
  
"Temper," he admonishes me with a tap on the head with his staff that causes me to drop him, "This leads me to my question. If you could would you save her?"  
  
"What?" I gasp. Does this fool really expect me to reveal how I feel about Bulma.  
  
You know Vegita,, If I want to I can read your mind, comes Dende's voice in my head.  
  
"Back off," I say threateningly.  
  
"Calm yourself Vegita," Dende says, "But I really need an answer."  
  
"Of course I do," I blurt out suddenly, "I would die in a heartbeat for her."  
  
"Would you now?" asks Dende thoughtfully, "Fine then Vegita, I can strike a deal with King Yama I think. Your life for her. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"What?" I say amazed, "How can you do that?"  
  
"For somebody who can create the very dragon that brought you two together, you would think that rewriting a thread of history is a simple task for me," says Dende with a laugh, and I feel a strange twinge from his laugh, "All you must say is, 'my life for her'."  
  
"My life for her," I say incredulously. If I am to die, at least it is for a good cause. Maybe I will finally be able to fight Kakarot.  
  
"Fine then, it's done!" he yells and the ground falls from underneath me. I am falling, falling down a pit of darkness, I can see light fading fast. Next to me I hear a whooshing sound, and I see that it is Bulma, her spirit is returning to her. I yell for her, but she can't hear me. I am falling, falling into oblivion, forever and ever...  
  
  
  
"Vegita, wake up!" yelled out Bulma as she shook her lover, nay husband, by his naked shoulders.   
  
"My life for her!" yelled out Vegita again and again. Suddenly, his eyes shot opened and he sat up in bed, Bulma with her arms wrapped around him.   
  
"Ugh, let go of me woman," he said feebly as he half-heartily struggled to get out of her strong embrace.  
  
"Are you all right," Bulma asked as she stared into his dark eyes.   
  
"I am fine," snapped Vegita, then more softly, "I am sorry if I worried you."  
  
"It's okay, just try not to make a habit of it, ok?" said Bulma with the look of love that she reserved only for him.  
  
"Yes...dear," said Vegita as he gave her the thin smile that he used only when they were in private.  
  
"Now, let's go back to sleep," said Bulma.   
  
"My life for her," whispered Vegita as he ran his hands through her blue hair, then laid back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep again. 


End file.
